Wrong Words
by Ranunculus
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha didn't like loud girls... Too bad quiet ones didn't know the right words to say.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_Sasuke Uchiha didn't like loud girls. Too bad quiet ones didn't know the right words to say… _

**Wrong Words**

Sasuke Uchiha didn't particularly like girls. Not the ones he knew anyway…

"Sasuke-kun! Won't you go out with me?!" Sakura screeched. Sasuke glared at her, growled out a "no." and kept walking on his merry way.

Yes, girls were not Sasuke's most favorite creature on the planet. Although he supposed they _were_ an important detail in his "Restore the Clan" plan…

"Oh, Sasuke-kun~! Let's go on a date!" _Sigh_. Ino was no better. She was just as bad as Sakura if not worse.

"No." Sasuke once again stated harshly. Ino watched him continue walking and he was surprised she hadn't opted for following him.

Tis a shame these girls all seemed to drive him nuts. How was he ever going to reproduce? But he supposed it was important to be picky when choosing a wife. He didn't want to end up with someone like Sakura or Ino and risk having loud, annoying children with bright colored hair.

He needed someone a little more subtle… quiet… and less headache-inducing.

It was then that he noticed the girl standing against a wall, very much engrossed in watching whatever it was that was on the other side. He had seen her around before, not that he had ever paid much attention to her. She was the one who had always… followed Naruto… and not him. Peculiar. That's right, she was Neji Hyuuga's cousin… What was her name again?

He stared at the woman with her back to him and swore under his breath when he realized he didn't _know_ her name. That would probably make this a little more difficult and a lot more awkward. He could always use her surname.

"Hyuuga." The girl whipped around, startled. It was Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto's friend and rival, Sakura's and Ino's love. What did he want with her? She waited a moment and nothing happened. Sasuke realized this was going to take some work on his part and took a deep breath.

"Hyuuga, don't you have anything you might want to say to me?" Hinata stared blankly at him for a long moment and Sasuke was afraid he might have to say something else. But something in her eyes changed and she looked up as if trying to remember something. Would she say it? Would she really?

"Oh! How rude of me…" Yes, how rude indeed. How dare she not just throw herself at the Uchiha, "Sasuke-kun…" Sasuke waited, unknowingly holding his breath in high hopes…

"Hyuuga…" Hinata smiled sweetly at him, her eyes soft and her cheeks stained pink.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun!" Hinata said happily and Sasuke blanched, "How has your day been?"

"Oi, Hinata!" Naruto walked around the corner, nursing his swollen cheek courtesy of one Sakura Haruno. All because he asked her out on one little date… again. He caught sight of the depressed looking Uchiha and moved to stand next to Hinata.

"What's his problem?" Hinata merely shrugged, wondering the same thing herself.

Naruto quickly lost interest and thought of a way to use his ramen coupon before tomorrow's expiration date. "Hey, Hinata, do you want to go get some lunch with me?"

Hinata blushed and stammered, her index fingers pressing together forcefully, she stuttered out, "Y-yes. I-I w-would like that very much."

The pair left, Hinata happy because she got to go eat lunch with Naruto and Naruto happy because his coupon wouldn't go to waste.

And what of the forgotten Uchiha?

He was still standing where Naruto and Hinata had left him. Sad and sulky and brooding. He sighed.

_Damn it, Hyuuga. Those weren't the right words._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Tee hee. This was a comic I came up with a really really long time ago. At first it was some girl that wasn't Sakura, or Ino, _or_ Hinata. It was a chick I made up because I didn't like Ino or Sakura with Sasuke and I didn't even consider Hinata as an eligible… love interest?

I know Sakura and Ino aren't that annoying, and I know it may be a little out of character for Sasuke to just walk up to Hinata out of the blue and expect her to ask _him_ out. This was more for humor than romance, mind you. Either way I hope you enjoyed it.

Thanks so much for reading.


End file.
